Oro y escarlata
by MTBlack
Summary: Viñetas sobre aquellos que estuvieron en la casa de los valientes. Capítulo 3: "Vida" de la tabla Abecedario de Retos a la Carta.
1. Amistad

Lean bien, porque no lo pongo más. J. K. Rowling es la dueña y señora de la vida de estos personajes, así que no me demanden porque plata no tengo. Ella sí, pero también buenos abogados así que piensen bien antes de demandarla por ¡trauma!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.Amistad.-

Él es su amigo, pero ella es su chica.

Lee Jordan ha estado detrás de Angelina Johnson desde que en primer año la salvó de caer al lago y ella lo recompensó con un beso en la mejilla.

Y ahora cinco años después de eso no tiene las agallas para decirle lo mucho que le gusta y se maldice por ser _tan buen_ Gryffindor.

Él sabe lo mucho que ella le gusta, que lo deja estúpido cada que se acerca pero parece que no les importó. La invitó al baile de navidad.

¿Y qué pasó? Ella dijo que sí.

Pero lo que más rabia le da es que no le ha tomado ni cinco minutos invitarla. Cinco años y él no puede decir más que estupideces delante de ella.

¿Cinco años de amistad se irán a la basura por los besos de una chica?

Lee sacude la cabeza mientras sonríe resignado y decide que no. No vale perder al compañero del alma, al mejor bromista sólo por una cara bonita

Fred irá con Angelina. Es así de simple y no le es tan difícil de aceptar. Y entonces, repara en la personita que está hablando con Angelina y no puede dejar de notar lo bonita que Alicia se ha puesto.

Quizás ella aún no tenga pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_N/a: Y una tabla de Retos a la carta para terminar el año. Es Abecedario con Gryffindor y si Dios y fede lo permite tendrá 96 caps, si no... ya será._

_Ahora, que pasen un feliz fin de año. Y el 2008 les depare lo mejor!_

_Si no les molesta para decirme que tal está la primer viñeta solo tienen que hacer clic en el botoncito Go! Y nada más. ¡A brindar! Que el año que entra traiga paz amor y trabajo:D_

_Se los qiere,_

_MTBlack_


	2. Alegría

.-Alegría-.

Salta, corre, lanza grititos ahogados y no suelta la maldita carta escrita con tinta verde en un papel de pergamino.

Se mueve de un lado a otro de la sala y la familia comparte su felicidad.

-Soy una bruja... ¡Soy una bruja! –ya lo sabía, desde mucho tiempo antes, pero ahora tenía un documento que se lo confirmaba.

Mamá Evans la miraba con orgullo y papá se reía, abiertamente, con esa carcajada tan suya que obligaba a todos a reírse. La veían trepar a los sillones y bajar de un salto para volver a subir. Lily no cabía en sí de la emoción.

Iría a Londres a por sus útiles y por primera vez entraría en contacto con el lado mágico de la capital.

Mágico. _Magia._

Como había soñado con ese día, con ver su nombre escrito en tinta verde en un pergamino.

_Srta. Lily Evans_

_Cuarto azul de la derecha..._

Y no leyó nada más porque rasgó el sello y devoró las palabras que estaban en el interior. Una carta escrita por una _bruja_ para _ella_.

Sólo había alguien que faltaba en esa sala, que no compartía la alegría general, que se mantenía distante porque se sentía extraña entre tanta algarabía.

-Mira, Tuni. Soy una bruja, tendré una varita, iré a Hogwarts. Oh, Tunia, ¡iré a Hogwarts! –se le escapó una risa feliz y nerviosa que ya no podía contener y que irritó a su hermana.

Se puso de pie en el tercer escalón de la escalera dónde había estado sentada y la miró con algo que se parecía al desdén pero que también podía ser rencor. Comenzó a subir sin haberle dirigido ni una palabra.

-¿No estás feliz por mí, Tuni? –musitó Lily con una mano en la baranda y un pie en el primer escalón, lista para seguirla. La mano que tenía la carta caía inerte a un costado del cuerpo, y los dedos se crisparon sobre el papel.

Petunia resopló y siguió adelante, ignorando a su hermana menor… ofendida y dolida en todo su ser. Azotó la puerta de su habitación y resbaló contra ella, cayendo al suelo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llorar.

Lily la siguió corriendo y golpeó la puerta con fuerza, rogándole que le abriera, que le permitiera hablar, explicar pedir perdón… Pero Petunia no quería, quería tragarse su dolor y no empañar la alegría de su hermanita pero no podía… siguió llorando todo el día, y por varias semanas las hermanas Evans no se dirigieron la palabra.

El 1º de septiembre llegó y Lily se subió al tren que la llevaría a ese lugar desconocido y mágico, con el que Petunia solo podría soñar, con el que soñaría toda su vida.

Lily no apareció en ninguna ventanilla para despedirla, no encontró ningún compartimiento donde poder hacerlo, y Petunia lo tomó como personal. Esa escuincla ya se creía demasiado.

Volvió a casa en silencio, creyendo pérdida a su hermana. Estando segura de ello. Pero se equivocaba, la había perdido mucho tiempo antes, cuando no pudo festejar junto a ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/a: Sáquense esa cara de WTF! Y díganme realmente lo que piensan… la cosa es rara, pero me convence… aunque tiene un gustito que ya degusté… Sólo me queda saber dónde, en fin que pasen o mejor dicho, terminen un lindo Día de los Enamorados.

MTBlack

(Gracias por los reviews) Reviews?


	3. Vida

Vida

"_La muerte no vence a nadie, excepto a aquellos que se dan por vencidos"._

Tendida en la cama que fue de él, que hace muy poco ocupó y en la que alguna que otra vez yacieron juntos, llora.

Angelina está allí, sola, acostada en la cama deshecha, aferrándose a las sabanas azules, "azules como lo eran sus ojos", respirando aquel peculiar aroma a azúcar quemado y pólvora, tan propio de él, que ni siquiera lo compartía con su gemelo.

Anegados, los ojos en lágrimas y con un montoncito de ellas caídas sobre el colchón, lo recordaba. Se acordaba de cómo todo había comenzado.

En su memoria danzaba el momento en que se había negado y segundos después cuando él la tomó desprevenida, la empujó contra la pared y la besó con brusquedad, con fuerza, dejando libre albedrío a cada célula de su cuerpo.

Y ella dejó que lo hiciese, que la arrinconase contra la pared, le dejó besarla, que sus manos memorizasen cada rincón de su cuerpo que hasta entonces había estado vedado.

Katie entra en la habitación, preocupada, todas lo están. Pero no tiene ganas de enfrentarlas, voltea hacia la pared y la obliga a marcharse. Katie no sabe, ninguna de ellas sabe; tuvieron la dicha de no haber perdido a nadie.

Después de que Katie sale, entran unas cuantas personas más. Desfilan por allí y se marchan sin haber conseguido nada. Angelina sigue con la idea de que no podrá seguir adelante, que el mundo se ha detenido en la última sonrisa de Fred.

Hace oídos sordos a las palabras de consuelo y esperanza y cierra los ojos.

Tirita, a pesar de que la atmósfera está cálida, húmeda y pesada, y la tormenta no está lejos, tiene frío. Su alma está helada y partida a la mitad. A través de la única ventana de esa habitación que se alza sobre Sortilegios Weasley, contempla el sol ocultándose y a unos nubarrones oscuros acercarse.

Se gira lentamente y fija sus ojos en el techo, la vista se le empaña con lágrimas al ver al testigo silencioso de todas las largas conversaciones que compartieron allí y también de otras tantas acciones menos habladas, pero no por eso, menos sentidas.

La risa franca y contagiosa de Fred cae de improviso en sus oídos y sin poder evitarlo se ve envuelta en la batalla de Hogwarts. En segundos su sonrisa se desvanece y ante sus ojos vuelve a verlo caer para no levantarse jamás.

El sabor salado de una lágrima en su boca le demuestra que sigue llorando y trae de vuelta todo el dolor y la rabia que atravesó en aquel entonces. Una sonrisa macabra aflora en sus labios cuando se acuerda que en venganza y con la ayuda de la buena de Alicia, dos lunáticos quedaron fuera de combate, esperando terminar sus días en Azkaban.

-Te extraño, Fred –susurra a la nada.

Y el rostro de George al comunicar la noticia a los demás toma lugar en su cabeza. Había tanto dolor en sus ojos que ella sólo pudo abrazarlo, antes que su madre incluso, porque la angustia de él y la de ella era la misma.

Conocía la diferencia que había entre ambos, los dos centímetros y medio que los separaban, y el color celeste perlado que tenía Fred no era el mismo que los de George, hasta ese día esas pequeñas diferencias no habían sido tan notables.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos para que la cara de su amado aparezca con mayor nitidez y así, puede oír claramente lo que le preguntó la última vez que hablaron.

-_Angelina Mary __Johnson__, ¿te casarías conmigo?_

Reprime un sollozo contra el colchón, al mismo tiempo que el último rayo de sol desaparece

* * *

_El título es casi una ironía, ¿verdad? Pero cómo que quería indicar que la vida sigue tras la muerte aunque Angie se esté aferrando tanto a él... También el matrimonio es un paso de la vida, y después de él surge más vida, generalmente... Ya he usado estos personajes... Nombrando a Angie en el primer capítulo, pero ahora le tocó tener voz... Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Oh, yo sé que Angelina ahora está con George, pero... para mí siempre serán Fred y Angelina, no sé, me gustan más :)  
Por favor no se guarden su opinión, espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber y si no les gustó también. _

_Se aceptan sugerencias, lo único que tienen que ser personajes que pertenezcan o hayan pertenecido a la casa Gryffindor :) _

_¡Saludos desde Argentina! Espero que anden bien :)_


End file.
